Beginning of the End
by Depp's-Still-Doll
Summary: Sexy barber, talkative baker. Add a girl with a tragic past, throw in some assorted dead bodies and a rapist. Put in the oven for...say, 20 chapters! Enjoy the meat pie known as this crazy story!
1. Prologue

"Ella," The sick woman said to me

"Ella," The sick woman said to me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"If anything should happen to me, I want you to know that I love you. All I want is for you to be happy, no matter what." She coughs as her soft, raspy voice trails off.

"What do you mean?" I ask in my high, melodious whisper – typical for an eight-year-old girl like me. I am worried and confused. "Nothing is going to happen to you. Not while I'm around, mum."

The relatively young woman smiles sadly, yet fondly at my round face. For a moment, I see how she used to be: young, headstrong, and independent instead of the frail, sick woman I see in front of me. "Thank you, my dear, but I don't think any one can make a promise such as that." She grimaces, and then sighs.

Stillness. She moves not a muscle. I grow anxious. She's only sleeping…right?

"Mommy?" I say, reaching my small hand out to hers. She doesn't answer to my call. "Mommy," I say louder and more anxious. I only then realize that she stopped breathing.

"Mommy!"


	2. Daybreak

Isabella sat bolt upright in bed, beads of sweat forming on her forehead and lip. Her breathing slowed as she realizes it was only a dream…again.

She'd been having that same dream every night since the evening it happened nine years ago.

**_Flashback_**

_Ella never knew her father. He left Ella and her mother, Clara, when he found out she was pregnant…or at least, that's what her mother would tell her. Ella was completely dependent upon her. Clara raised her alone, but a couple months after Ella's eighth birthday, she fell ill. Ella watched her die that night._

_She may have been young, but she will always remember the day she was put to court. Ella's mother – Clara Mohr – was a rich woman, but there was no one but Isabella to inherit the money. Some testified against her, saying that she was too young to have the money now. "The money should go to her guardian," they said._

_Her mother was – unfortunately – good friends with the Turpins. The will said for them to have custody over Ella._

_"It also says she wants me to be happy!" she had screamed to the courtroom as Turpin grabbed her arm possessively. "I refuse Judge Turpin!" She pleaded to Judge Volpe for a minute, saying, "I'd rather be with anyone else."_

_"It's either me, or the orphanage," Turpin growled in her ear, still holding firmly to her arm._

_"Fine! I'll happily choose the orphanage!"_

_So it was – unfairly - settled. Turpin got the money, and Isabella got to live in an orphanage._

_She never liked the Turpins. Johanna seemed like a brat and the Judge…well, she just always felt strange around him. She felt…exposed, a very unpleasant feeling._

**_End Flashback_**

Now, Ella laid her head back on her pillow – or lack thereof.

She still couldn't fathom how she could sleep here. Her roommates kept her up, she was afraid of her recurring dream, and the mattress is more than uncomfortable. If she did get any sleep, it's was only for a few hours. The dark circles under her eyes supported that fact.

Ella reminisced on the few memories she had of her mother. She could still feel Clara's hand brushing her chocolate curls out of her face. She could still recall the way her mother used to tease her about her wide, emerald-green eyes, saying she looked like a frightened fawn.

Before she knew it, a soft light penetrated the dark room, telling Isabella that the sun was rising over the horizon. It was morning. It was daybreak, dawn.


	3. Apprenticeship

**BE~2~Apprenticeship**

Soon, Ella's friend stirs from across the way.

"Good morning!" Ella greets without a hint of grogginess.

"Do you ever sleep?" her friend grumbles.

"Not really, Mary."

"Do you think they'll actually be able to find someone decent that will take you in as an apprentice?" Mary asks.

"I don't know. I _hope_ so."

"It would probably be easier if you didn't have that odd fancy."

"I can't help that I like the barber profession," Ella defends.

"Why can't you fancy something more feminine, like seam stressing, like me?" she suggests.

"Because I'm different like that and different is good. So long as I'm not put with another like that fake, cruel Italian, I'll be happy."

As if by a miracle, her caretaker, Mrs. Brooks tells Ella that she's found a good, courteous barber. At least…that's what her husband told her.

They walk down Fleet Street later that afternoon. As they near the shoppe, Ella's sharp ears pick up a faint sound, not unlike a growl, only words she cannot comprehend from this distance. She steps up the steps, right behind Mrs. Brooks. Then, she hears a man yelling loud enough for any normal person to hear, saying, "And my Lucy lies in ashes and I'll never see my girl again!"

Ella asks her caretaker, "Do you think now is the best time? Maybe we should leave and come back later." She glances longingly down the stairs in her wake. She doesn't answer, so Ella has no choice but to continue following her.

The man finishes his lament. Ella hears a woman's voice say, "That's all very well, but wha-" before Mrs. Brooks cuts her off with a sharp knock on the door.

A man with wild, dark hair opens the door with a malicious grin. It disappears when he realizes who is standing on the other side. "What?"

"I'm Mrs. Brooks. I was wondering if you were taking apprentices, Mr. Todd." She holds out her hand for him to shake. He grips it, shakes stiffly once and invites the women in.

Mrs. Brooks and Ella sit on a chest and Ella notices that the side of the chest is splattered with something that looks uncannily like drying blood. Mr. Todd glances warily at her wandering eyes. Ella then looks to the woman standing beside the barber chair. They exchange smiles.

"I was curious as to if you are accepting apprentices. Isabella Sophia Mohr, here, is very fond of barbering and we think you are a good match for her…if you don't mind."

"I-I haven't really thought about that sort of thing," Mr. Todd replies in a catatonic state of sorts.

"Well, she seems nice enough. I'm Mrs. Lovett, by the way," the strange women comments, coming to stand next to Mr. Todd. Ella sees he has a look of longing and loss in his deep brown, almost black eyes, the only thing showing expression on his sharp, pale face.

"How old are you?" he asks, looking directly at Ella.

"Sixteen," she replies, "soon to be seventeen."

His eyes show that could be close to tears, but something in his nature prevents them from watering, it seems. Mrs. Lovett takes note of it. "Mr. T and I would gladly take her in," she assures Mrs. Brooks.

While Ella and Mrs. Lovett go downstairs, Mrs. Brooks and Mr. Todd take care of the business matters. Ella's curiosity gets to her and she is compelled to ask, "Mrs. Lovett, might I ask why Mr. Todd acted the way he did?"

She puts down the dishes and turns to her. "Well, Ella, no one knows what's going through his mind; it's a hard one to read, so I could only guess. You see, fifteen years ago, he was a completely different man. He was young, vibrant, kind, handsome…" she trails off in a momentary state of bliss. She realizes what happened and gets back to her story. "He had a wife and a little girl, but some one wanted his wife for himself. Mr. B-Todd was sent off to God knows where and that greedy, slimy man took Mr. Todd's wife and child. My guess is he reacted the way he did because his daughter would be sixteen now. Think nothing of it, dear, and don't let him know I told you this story." Mrs. Lovett's eyebrows shoot up, as if she forgot something. "Hang on."

She heads to the back parlor and returns after a moment with an almost empty gin bottle. "Sorry about that. Toby knocked himself out by drinking too much," she explains.

"Toby?" Ella inquires, the name vaguely familiar.

"Oh, he's just a boy that was abandoned today. His master left him high and dry, poor thing. He's going to help me with my pie shoppe."

Ella really looks around for the first time, noting that every surface has a film of dust and grime, the occasional bug crawling around or a mouse scattering.

Another question pops to mind. "Just curious, why did you answer for Mr. Todd? About the apprenticeship? Would it not be his right to keep me or not?" she asks.

Lovett appears as if she has been caught off guard. Right when she is about to speak, a third voice enters the mix.

"Yes. Why _did_ you speak for me, Mrs. Lovett?"

**A/N: Hey guys! Haven't updated this story in a while! I'm in a bad pickle though. I really don't know what else to write. I have a few more chapters written, and I know a little bit about the plot line, but other than that, I have no idea what to write. If you could help me, that would be great! Either leave ideas in your reviews, or pm me. Please? I really need help here!**


	4. Decision

"I- I-"

"Don't waste your breath." Mr. Todd then turns to Ella, eyes of the blackest black and filled with hate. His sallow face may be facing the young girl, but his voice is directed toward the baker. "Weren't you listening to anything I was saying before this girl came? Did you not consider the consequences if something should happen? The boy, as well!"

"He's knocked out on gin. When he wakes up, I'll fob him off with some story," Mrs. Lovett replies nonchalantly.

"I _will_ have my revenge, Mrs. Lovett. Do you wish for their innocent minds to be tainted with death?" Mr. Todd asks, nearing Ella with every step he takes.

"No one said you had to do it right in front of- Now, you back off this instant!" she shouts when she sees Sweeney Todd directly in front of Isabella, the silver razor at her neck. He has Ella trapped between him and the wall, his razor at her neck.

He ignores Nellie Lovett's indignant outburst and merely answers by asking in a trance of sorts, "What should we do with them?" He runs the blade up and down Ella's neck, sending her into shock. Out of pure terror, she cannot move, she cannot breathe.

"Now, love, as I said before, surely one is enough for today?"

"We'll see." Sweeney Todd removes the blade from the girl's neck and grabs her upper arm. He drags her upstairs, Mrs. Lovett following close behind. Once in the barber shoppe, Todd closes all the doors and windows and turns to Ella. "Now, girl, you have a choice before you. I'm going to show you something-" Mrs. Lovett opens her mouth to protest, but a single glare from the barber silences her. "If you wish to live, you will stay, do what I say, and tell no one of what you see. If you wish to die, by all means, try to run to the law, but remember this, my dear: If I were to think you tipped off the police, believe me you. I _will_ end your life so fast, you wouldn't know until you'd be burning in hell."

"What a way to frighten the poor thing," Mrs. Lovett scolds.

"Do you understand me?" Todd demands, ignoring Mrs. Lovett, yet again. Ella nods her head. He motions for the girl to turn to the chest. He opens it to reveal the bloody body of a colorfully-clothed being. Ella's mouth opens in recognition, but no sound escapes her full lips.

After a moment of silence, she speaks. "It's Signor Pirelli. I used to be his apprentice." Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett exchange a worried glance. Ella then turns to the two adults, composed and ready to give them her decision. She speaks clearly and truthfully.

"Count me in."


	5. Plans

Much to Nellie Lovett's and Sweeney Todd's shock, Ella joins them and keeps their murderous secrets. After announcing her decision, Ella, the baker, and the barber go down to the pie shoppe so they can think about how to get rid of the evidence so no one notices Pirelli's corpse in the chest.

While staring at the window, Mrs. Lovett seems to get an idea. "It's an awful shame. You know, Mr. T," she begins, "Mrs. Mooney seems to be to be doing well with those pussy cats. Besides, meat these days is very pricey. The taste might be better, at least."

"Ah!" Ella exclaims.

"Why, Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder!" Todd compliments, spinning her around. She takes him to a window. "What is that?" he asks.

"It's priest, my dear," she replies. Not wanting to feel left out, Isabella goes to them to see exactly what they're up to.

"Looks rather fatty," Todd comments. Ella then notices the plump priest welcoming people on their way into church.

"Only where it sat," Nellie defends.

"Got any poet?" Sweeney questions.

"No, because you never know if it's deceased. Would grocer appeal to you, sir?" the baker barters.

"Grocer? No that looks like vicar," the barber objects tearing his eyes from the street grocer, clad in green.

"No, it has to be grocer, it's green," Ella chimes in. The pair look to her in surprise. Mr. Todd smiles.

"Let's see what you got," he proposes, leading the way to the counter.

"We have shepherd's pie peppered with actual shepherd on top. Also, there's the politician. It's a tad runny, though. Or, if you're looking for something light, there's actor – it's compacter," the apprentice says proudly.

"Yes, but actors always arrive overdone. I'll come again when you have Judge on the menu," he growls, putting a butcher's knife to her neck. It doesn't touch, but he didn't mean it to anyways. They begin to waltz.

"Those above will serve those down below!" Ella yells.

"Precisely!" Mr. Todd agrees.

"Of course," Lovett begins. The barber and his apprentice stop dancing to listen. "This goes perfectly with what you said earlier about practicing for your revenge, not just the Italian."

"Exactly!" Todd exclaims.

"More hot pies!" Ella jokes.

"You have to be careful, though, love," Lovett continues. "We don't want to get caught, now, do we? Only strangers, people who won't be missed, alright?" At this point, she has her hands on his chest and a seductive, yet pleading expression on her pale face. Todd sneers slightly, removes her hands from him and walks away.

"I'll do what I want, woman," the independent barber growls without looking back and making his way to his shoppe upstairs.

He eventually comes back down, carrying the chest with Pirelli in it. All through the night he and Mrs. Lovett chop him up in the bake house while Ella is asleep next to Toby.


	6. Exchange

The next day in Sweeney's shoppe, Ella sits on the chest in the corner. Every minute or so, Sweeney Todd would glance in her direction.

After a rather portly man is sent down the cute, Ella speaks up about her annoyance with his behavior.

"Mr. Todd? Is there something wrong?"

He huffs, defeated and plops down into his chair, his feet on either side of the new footrest.

"What's your name?"

Ella is confused and taken aback. The question simply came out of the blue. "Mr. Todd, I am Ella. You know that."

"Your full name," he clarifies.

"Isabella Sophia Mohr. Why do you ask? What are you getting at?"

"I thought you looked too familiar for a stranger. You look so much like your mother, a miniature Clara."

"You knew my mother?" Ella asks, awed.

He shifts a little, slouching lower into the deep red cushions. "I used to. We were good friends." He pauses, unsure. "Whatever happened to her? Why are you here?"

"She died…of the Black Plague. I was eight," she explains, saddened by the memories.

"I'm sorry." Ella looks at him and sees in his eyes that he means it. _They must have been good friends._ "Should you not be with your father, then? Who has been looking after you?"

"I don't know who my father is. Mum would only tell me that he was very kind before he had to go. She was still in love with him. After she died…" Ella tells him of her day in court. Sweeney Todd's eyes darken and narrow at the mention of Judge Turpin.

"Clara was friends with _him_?" he inquires, disbelieving and skeptical.

"Yes, unfortunately. I guess you could say he was my father figure while mum was alive. I never thought he was, though. It was always unnerving for me to be close to him. I constantly felt that there was something off. I felt…exposed. Mother always thought of him as a very good friend." Ella scoffs and Sweeney shudders.

"I understand your feelings perfectly," he mutters.


	7. What

The following morning, Ella is having breakfast – or, rather, she is with Toby taste-testing the new pies.

"This is wonderful, Mrs. Lovett!" Ella exclaims. "I can't believe it, but it's great!"

"Toby, what do you think?" Mrs. Lovett asks the boy beside her. Earlier, he confided in Ella and told her that his stomach was still recovering from the pies from the day before.

He tries not to hesitate and takes a bite. After a moment of chewing, his face lights up. "Wonderful, mum! This is the best pie ever!" Lovett and Ella exchange a glance, unbeknownst to the beaming boy.

As the young ones finish their pies, the ever constant Mrs. Lovett tries to start a conversation. "So, Ella, the other day, you mentioned you were almost seventeen. When is your birthday?"

Going unnoticed by the people in the pie shoppe, Sweeney Todd stops at the bottom of the stairs, just out of sight. He is merely going down for a tumbler of gin, but on the subject of Ella, he stops short.

"Six more days. This coming Saturday."

"Oh! Such short notice!" the baker flusters.

"You really don't need to do anything. I'd rather you not."

"Nonsense!"

Later that evening, Mrs. Lovett brings Mr. Todd his dinner.

"'Ello, Mr. T. Did you know Ella's birthday is in six days? We'll have to go to the market sometime this week. What do you think?"

The barber merely grunts in response.

"Still brooding over the bloody judge and Lucy?" she asks, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. "It's all behind –"

"No, actually," he says, shrugging the hand off.

"What?" Nellie asks, taken aback. "Then about what are you thinking?"

"Ella."

"Mr. Todd?" Nellie worries.

"Her birthday. I want to get her something, but I don't know what."

At this point, Mrs. Lovett is very surprised. She would bet her life that Sweeney Todd would not even acknowledge her birthday, let alone contemplate what present to give. Why isn't it the same for the girl? What's so special about Ella?

"What would you like if you were her, Mrs. Lovett?" he asks, finally turning to her.

Mrs. Lovett knows what she would want, but she hardly thinks Ella would like the same.

"Well, um… I don't know. I _do_ know you can't go wrong with sweets…or dresses. Yes, a new dress would be nice. We could all pitch in. A green one, perhaps…to bring out her eye…" Lovett rambles.


	8. Market

Thursday, everyone goes to St. Dunstan's Market, even Ella and Toby. Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett agreed that one adult should be with them at all times.

The group gets to the clothing area. Mrs. Lovett and Toby go off to look at dresses while Ella and Mr. Todd browse around accessories.

Ella grabs an emerald green pendant and holds it to her neck. She looks into a nearby window at her reflection. She lets out an impressed sound and places it back on the table. She then sees something and appears to contemplate. Ella smirks a bit as she grabs a blood red choker decorated with rubies. "Don't you think this would look absolutely gorgeous, Mr. Todd?"

"On you? Of course," he responds.

"Not on me, silly." She brings him to the window says, "I meant on you!"

She holds it up to his neck and he stares. Much to his discontent, Sweeney Todd is forced to admit it would look lovely…_if_ he was a girl. As it is, he is not.

"_I_ think it would be simply _gorgeous!_ You should buy it," Ella taunts.

"I would buy it…if it was intended for you."

She giggles and moves on to an outrageous blue hat with lace and flowers. She puts it on and admires herself in the window. "I can't pull it off like you can, Mr. Todd," she pouts.

"Why must you keep insinuating I am female? Clearly, I am a man," Mr. Todd says icily.

"You're always so serious. I want you to smile," she replies, scanning more hats.

Finally, she grabs a top hat and a cane. Ella comes to stand in front of Mr. Todd and holds her free hand to her eye, standing as straight and as tall as she possibly can.

"'Ello, gov'ner! Would you like a spot of tea and biscuits?" she says, doing her best impression of a proper Englishman. "We'll make it quick, shall we? I must go to a ball later this evening for the Queen of England."

Then, it happens. He cracks.

It starts with Mr. Todd snickering, holding everything back. Then, all hell breaks loose. Sweeney's small snickers turn into a guffaw of thunderous laughter.

Ella is so surprised, she doesn't know how to react. She joins in the laughter. Mr. Todd grabs the hat and places it on his own head, making him near seven feet tall. His wild hair manages to support the hat atop his head about two inches above his actual scalp. He grabs the cane as well and says in a nasally voice, "I try to do my best for my friends and neighbors."

"Beadle Bamford, how nice it is to see you," Ella gushes mockingly and curtsying. They both laugh again.

"Mr. T, I haven't heard you laugh in years!" Mrs. Lovett exclaims, coming over with Toby. Mr. Todd wipes a single tear with his finger and attempts to control himself. "It's just as magical as I remembered it," she adds under her breath. "I wanted you to see something," the stunned baker says to him, louder and less awestruck. "Would you mind following Toby while I stay here and talk with Ella?"

Once the men are gone, Mrs. Lovett turns to Ella with a smile. "What happened? How did you manage to get that grouch to smile?"

Before she can respond, a girl with long, blond hair and eyes the color of the ocean comes over to them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but, do I know you?"


	9. Reunions

"Helena?" Ella gasps. "It's been so long!"

"Ella Sophia!" The girls embrace and Mrs. Lovett stares in confusion. "How are you? Who is this?"

"This is Mrs. Lovett, my land owner. I finally got an apprenticeship," Ella says proudly.

"Mrs. Lovett? The same that owns the meat pie emporium on Fleet Street?"

"The one and the same," Mrs. Lovett interjects.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. I'm Helena Sutton. Ella and I have known each other since we were little," the blond greets, holding out her hand. They shake and her attention snaps back to Ella. "So what brings you to St. Dunstan's Market?"

"Ella's birthday is comnig up," Nellie responds for her. Ella turns red.

"Oh, right! I had almost forgotten! Saturday, am I right?"

"Yes, but back to the topic..." Ella says, wanting all birthday attention away from her.

"Thank the Lord you're away from that bloody Italian! Every time I saw him beat you, I wanted to beat him ten times as hard."

"Yes, I got away," Ella jokes.

"Are you still a barber's apprentice, or did you give up on your dream?"

"Never! And Yes. I'm the apprentice to Sweeney Todd," Ella explains.

"The new barber on Fleet Street above the pie shoppe?"

"That's the one!" Ella confirms with a proud smile.

"That's wonderful!"

"Is your profession still silversmith?"

"Of course!"

The conversation stops short when Mr. Todd and Toby come over. The barber whispers in Mrs. Lovett's ear. It sounds like…"perfect"? Her expression changes from surprised, to smitten, to smug in a matter of seconds.

"Of course it is," she whispers back.

Just as introductions are made to the two men, Mr. Todd stiffens and looks over my head. Confused, Helena and Ella turn around.

Bad move.

Judge Turpin stands behind them. Helena's reaction matches Sweeney's, both of the m slightly glaring at the intruder. Ella stiffens, but her face remains completely blank – how she always deals with things that are displeasing to her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the man lies. He looks Ella in the eye, then, his gaze travels over her simple purple dress. "Isabella?"

She does not respond. She simply closes her eyes for a moment, half-believing that he will disappear when she opens them. She is wrong.

"You have become such a lovely young lady," Turpin says, placing a hand under her chin gently.

So many things happen in the next instant. Mrs. Lovett takes a step forward and holds Toby's hand with one of hers, the other reaches for mine, but stops short. Ella's eyes narrow and her mouth curls into a sneer. Helena takes a step closer to her. Sweeney steps forward and places a protective hand on Ella's shoulder while the other hangs precariously near the razor in his holster.

"Hatred doesn't suit you, Ella Sophia," he says, brushing her cheek before replacing his hand at his side. Ella flinches at the contact and her mother's nickname for her. To her mother, Ella was never "Ella." Her mother always called her "Ella Sophia." Coming from Clara, "Ella Sophia" was a nice name of endearment. Coming from the Judge makes Ella want to vomit.

"She's my apprentice and I ask for you not to talk to her like that or touch her in that manner," Mr. Todd says, sugar-coating the venomous words.

"Ah, Mr. Todd," the Judge notes as if he just noticed the barber. "She's _your_ apprentice?"

"Yes, sir," Sweeney replies.

The Judge nods, polite interest on his face. "Farewell, Ella Sophia." As if forgetting everything Todd said – or in spite of – he takes her hand and kisses it. He nods to Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd and takes his leave.

"He didn't even acknowledge you or Toby, that filthy blighter," Ella points out to Helena, completely disgusted by the memory of the scene.

"I'm not complaining! How dare he touch you!"

"Let's go home." The tone of Todd's voice tells Ella it is not a suggestion. They bid Helena farewell and follow the order.


	10. Surprizes

Saturday comes. Ella wakes up and goes downstairs to fetch some breakfast, but she is stopped in her tracks by a loud chorus of "surprise!" Well, maybe not a chorus, more like Mrs. Lovett, Toby, and a strange boy a little older than her cheering and Mr. Todd kind of just there with a small smile on his face.

Once the shock wears off, Ella turns red. She turns to go back to bed half letting herself believe that she will wake up soon to find that this is all just a dream.

"You're not going back to bed!" Mrs. Lovett calls. "Come here! There's breakfast and presents!"

Grudgingly, Ella is forced to turn around and sit at the booth where every one is congregated.

"This is Anthony, by the way," Mrs. Lovett introduces. "Anthony, meet Ella." Heat of embarrassment creeps into her cheeks.

"Pleasure," she mutters.

"We'll wait while you have breakfast. Take your time. It's _your _birthday," Mrs. Lovett says with a smile.

"Happy Birthday," a voice says in her ear, making Ella jump.

"Oh! Mr. Todd, please don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry. Do forgive me. Here's my contribution." He hands her a small box and she sets it on the table.

"Mr. Todd, you really don't have to do this. None of this was necessary."

"I know. Presents are one thing, but Mrs. Lovett always takes things to the extreme."

"She's a bloody wonder alright…" Ella, finding a moment of peace digs into the biscuits and the bowl of stew in front of her. As she drinks the rest of the broth, she hears another, "surprise!" causing Ella to spit and choke. Bloody people…

Ella looks to see Helena and someone following close behind her. It's a boy about Anthony's age, with the same sandy blond hair as Helena.

"Helena!" Ella calls, the first once of excitement coming out of her mouth in that instant. The girls embrace and the blond girl stands aside to reveal the boy.

"I'm not sure if you remember my brother. It was so long ago! This is Blake. Blake, you remember Ella."

Ella and Blake shake hands and Ella is shocked. Warm sparks seems to tickle her palm as their skin makes contact. "Hi," she mutters.

Blake shows off a dazzling smile with his "Hello."

"We brought a present!" Helena exclaims.

Ella is snapped out of the moment and everyone settles at the booth for present opening. Toby got her a small bag of toffee, Helena and Blake got her a box of chocolates, Anthony got her a nice comb, the handle of which looked like waves. Ella opens one of the last boxes – and the biggest – to reveal an emerald green dress of silky material.

"Oh, my gosh! It's beautiful!" Ella exclaims, taking it out of the box, holding it up to herself and twirling around the shoppe. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd! Thank you!"

"It was our pleasure, dearie," Mrs. Lovett said. The look on Mr. Todd's face told Ella that he didn't mind one bit that Mrs. Lovett used the term "we." Ella takes the last box – the one Mr. Todd gave her and opens it.

"Oh, my…" she trails off, unable to speak. There, lying in the box is the red choker she had first spotted in the market. "Mr. Todd, I don't know what to say…"

"Don't mention it."

"Thank you. Thank you very much, Mr. Todd." And it was almost a sweet moment.

Almost.

"Well, isn't this a wonderful turnout?" an all too familiar voice said from the door way. Everyone turned around to see Judge Turpin and the Beadle. The Judge glared at Anthony who cowered to the back of the group before continuing. "Ella Sophia that is a lovely necklace you have there. It suits you. A very good color, it is, to bring out your eyes," the Judge said with a leering smile that clearly said, "Which one of you blighters beat me to that necklace?"

"Thank you," Ella said shortly, not wanting to speak any more than was necessary.

"Well, I was hoping to join the celebration. You see, I brought my own gift as well." The Beadle came scurrying up behind the Judge with a box almost as big as the porker was. "I hope you find it to your taste," he continued, looking at the choker, rather than Ella. He grabbed her hand and kissed it while almost everyone glared. He seemed not to notice the stares he was getting as he passed the giant box to the birthday girl.

Against her will, Ella was forced to open the box. Lying inside, was a dress, the color of blood – the same color as the choker that was just in Ella's hand. The gown was made of the finest silks and laces with black strings and trimmings. It was beautiful! And it was low cut, she could already tell. As hard as it was for her to admit, Ella thought the dress was beautiful, despite the creep who gave it to her. "It's lovely," Ella said with as much politeness as she could muster. Nellie gave her a look that clearly said, "I know we all hate him, but you cannot forget manners." Ella took a deep breath before smiling and saying, "Thank you…Judge Turpin…"

Hearing her say his name was music to the Judge's ears. "You're quite welcome. Anything for you, Ella Sophia. You know your mother and I were close. I'll do anything to make sure you're safe."

That was the last straw. Ella's eyes narrowed. It was one thing for the Judge to be all sweet and innocent with her, but to mention her mother was a whole other story. As much as she wanted to scream, "GET OUT!" Ella forced herself to look polite. She managed a smile before she said, "Well, I'm in good hands. Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd are wonderful to me. I'd love for you to stay and celebrate, but I'm sure you have things to attend to…ablutions and trials and whatnot… I wouldn't want to keep you. People much more important than I are probably waiting on you."

"Oh, this party is the most important thing right now," Turpin says with a sickeningly sweet smile. Ella's heart drops and she feels close to vomiting her breakfast. "But, alas, you are right." She breathes out a small sigh of relief. "I should be going. Farewell, all!"

The Beadle comes up to Ella. "Happy birthday, Ella." He leans down, grabs her hand and kisses it, mimicking the Judge. The smile he gives her is enough to make her vomit, but she holds it back with a fake, sweet smile.

The Judge heads to Sweeney Todd, not yet ready to leave. "Mr. Todd. I may have misjudged you earlier," he says. Turpin restrains himself from looking at Ella while Todd restrains himself from killing the Judge with his razor hidden neatly in his holster. "I just might give you a second chance." He turns as Sweeney is lit up from the inside. "Oh, and barber?"

"Yes, sir?" Todd says, trying to restrain his excitement with a little less success.

"Don't screw it up this time," Turpin says with a small smirk, as if they were old friends.

"I will guarantee you the closest shave you will ever know. No interruptions and not a penny's charge," Sweeney Todd promises.

The Judge approves with a nod and turns, kissing Ella's hand once more before exiting the shoppe.


	11. Family

After the interruption, Ella's party went back to as it was. Every one had fun and ate and soon, people started leaving; First Anthony, then Helena and Blake.

"Goodbye, Ella," Helena said. "It was great and I hope you enjoyed everything!" She leaned in closer and whispered, "Burn Turpin's dress."

Ella laughs. "I would, but it's too pretty to go to waste."

Helena glances at Ella's chest – which, Ella must admit, is a fair size – and gives her a look like, "You really want to keep it?"

"You saw the neckline, too?" Ella whispers, turning as red as the dress being discussed.

Helena just nods her head. "Just don't let him see you in it, alright?"

"Don't worry."

"Farewell." The girls embrace and Blake steps forward.

"Goodbye, Ella. I'd very much like it if we could see each other again, soon," he says with a smile.

"I'd like that as well," she agrees timidly.

Blake kissed her hand, then. Not at all like the Judge, his hands were slightly worn and his lips were soft, gentle and innocent. The warm, prickly feeling comes back and the heat spreads all throughout her body. Ella doesn't know if she can stand much longer as her legs get as stable as a three legged chair.

"Oh, and Ella," he says, leaning in. With his head right by hers and his lips right at her ear, he whispers, "Happy birthday." As he pulls away, his lips seem to brush her cheek. Whether it was intentional or not, the chair just lost another leg. Ella's heart seems to thump louder and she is sure her face is as red as Mr. Todd's choker.

She tries to put up a front of easiness and replies, "Thank you. And thank you very much for coming."

"Trust me, it was my pleasure," he replies with a wink.

Helena looks from her brother, to her best friend questioningly. Being the smart one, she seems to figure what's wrong and looks at Ella, playfully saying with her eyes, "I'm watching you two." Ella just smiles.

Hours later, when Ella is with Mr. Todd in the shoppe, it is quiet until, all of a sudden, the barber speaks. "I don't like the way he looks at you."

Ella is startled. "Who?"

"The Judge."

Ella is somewhat relieved. "I know. I don't like it either."

"He looks at you like…" Something dawns on him. "…like he looked at Lucy…"

"Who is Lucy, might I ask?"

"She was my wife, but we are not discussing that. We are discussing you. If you want to know who Lucy is, you can ask Mrs. Lovett. Anyways, I will not permit you to wear his dress without my approval. You are never wearing it in front of him. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," Ella replies.

"As much as I could use you as bait to get my revenge, I care about you too much," Todd mutters to himself, probably not realizing he said it aloud.

"What revenge? You keep mentioning a 'revenge' but, Mr. Todd, you're not making much sense."

"Again, ask Mrs. Lovett! I will not discuss my personal life!"

"Alright, Mr. Todd, I'm sorry…" Ella trails off, wondering why Mr. Todd is so touchy about his past.

Mr. Todd sighs. "The last part was true… I care about you. As your Fa- Mentor…I want you to be safe. I don't like Judge Turpin. I never have and I certainly will not tolerate how he treats you!"

Mr. Todd's explanation put Ella in shock.

_"This cold-hearted, killing machine of a barber cares? About me? And was it just me, or did he almost say…'father'?"_ She remembers earlier today when Mrs. Lovett said "our" pleasure and Sweeney hadn't minded. _"Could it be that he's warming up to Mrs. Lovett's and Toby's hopes of being a family?"_ Mrs. Lovett had confided in her before that she would like a family and Toby had said that Mrs. Lovett was his "mum." It would be nice if this house of misfits could form together to become a family.

Still curious about Mr. Todd and his mysterious past, that night, before she goes to bed, calls Mr. Lovett in.

"Yes, love, what do you need?"

"I would like to talk to you for a minute."

"What is it?" Mrs. Lovett says like a curious mother. "Is it about that Blake boy? He's cute, a very nice match for you, Ella, if I do say so myself."

Ella giggles. "No. Not Blake. I was wondering if you could tell me something about Mr. Todd."

In the flickering candle light, Mrs. Lovett's face grows dark and serious. "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Todd won't tell me anything. He mentioned a 'Lucy' today in his shoppe and he wouldn't tell me anything about what his life was like."

"Now, love, you have to understand, Mr. Todd is a man that has been wronged and I don't feel it's my place to tell you what happened, even if he won't." There's a touch of excitement under-lying in the words, like she desperately wants to tell her, but is holding herself back.

"But he said to ask you," Ella says.

"Alright." Mrs. Lovett settles herself next to Ella on the couch, sending her a whiff of flour and assorted spices. "Fifteen years ago…"

_"…there was a barber and his wife…and he was beautiful…"_

"Mr. Todd was a very happy man, married to Lucy."

_"…a proper artist with a knife…"_

"Well accomplished barber, he was, even then."

_"…but they transported him for life…and he was beautiful…"_

"He was transported, you see."

"Transported?" Ella asks. "What was his crime?"

"Foolishness," Mrs. Lovett answers.

_"…he had this wife, you see, pretty little thing, silly little nit, had her chance for the moon on a string…poor thing…poor thing…"_

"Now, Lucy was beautiful. A fragile little thing, she was, but she couldn't see how wonderful Mr. Todd was to her. They loved each other a lot, but after he was transported…well, things didn't go so well…"

_"…there were these two, you see, wanted her like mad, one of them a judge, the other one his beadle…"_

"What happened with him being transported was all about Lucy. Judge Turpin and the Beadle thought she was so beautiful," Mrs. Lovett says with a trace of jealousy.

_"…Every day they'd nudge and they'd wheedle, but she wouldn't budge from her needle…too bad…pure thing…"_

"They were always watching her from a distance…"

_"…so they mere shipped the blighter off south, they did…"_

"…sometimes even sent her flowers after Todd was out of the way."

_"…leaving her with nothing but grief and a year old kid…"_

"Taking Mr. Todd left her heart broken and she had to raise their one-year-old kid by herself."

_"…did she use her head even then? Oh, no, God forbid! Poor fool…ah, but there was worse yet to come…poor thing…"_

"Of course, that didn't help one bit, because she was still stupid; worse was to come." She goes into a trance for a moment. "The kid was Johanna…looked so much like Lucy, she did. Pretty little thing, she was. How I would have liked to have a daughter…"

_"…well, Beadle calls on her, all polite…poor thing…poor thing…'the Judge,' he tells her, 'is all contrite, he blames himself for her dreadful plight, she must come straight to his house tonight'…poor thing…poor thing…"_

"Anyways, one day the Beadle came for her, and told her the Judge wanted to apologize and that he requested an audience with her that night."

_"…of course when she goes there…poor thing…poor thing…they're having this ball all in masks…there's no one she knows there…poor dear…poor thing…she wanders, tormented and drinks…poor thing…'the Judge has repented,' she thinks…poor thing…"_

"When she got there, it's in the middle of a masquerade ball. Confused, she wanders around, drinking, wondering where the Judge is."

_"…'oh, where is Judge Turpin,' she asks…"_

"So, she asked around, looking for him…"

_"…he was there, all right…only not so contrite…"_

"…that bloody liar."

_"…she wasn't no match for such craft, you see, and everyone thought it so droll…they figured she had to be daft, you see…so all of them stood there and laughed you see…poor soul…poor thing…"_

"Would no one have mercy on her?" Ella cried. "The poor woman lost her husband to him! Why didn't any one help her?"

"I don't know, darling, I don't know. What I do know is when she came back, she was distraught, having been… Well, you get the picture. Bloody thing went up to her room with a vial of arsenic after I comforted her and drank it. It drove her barking mad! That twit should have been locked up in Bedlam and it was her own bloody fault! _I _had to take care of the kid. _I_ had to take care of her. _I _had to take care of _myself_ after _my _husband died!" At this point, Mrs. Lovett is on the verge of yelling. Ella would quiet her down, but she knew that this has been bottled up for a while, so she needed to purge. She just would have liked it more if Sweeney Todd wasn't just upstairs. "She didn't give a bloody damn who she hurt by her actions. She was selfish and foolish. After she ran off, she became a crazy whore on the streets!"

Noting a pause, Ella asked, "Have you seen her since then?"

"Oh, yeah, on the bloody grand re-opening of the shoppe. _My_ shoppe!"

Ella remembered back to Friday, Mrs. Lovett's grand re-opening and how Toby was sent to shoo away a woman in tattered clothes and a giant hat. When she comes back to the present, Mrs. Lovett is looking like she saw a ghost. "What's wrong?"

She looks like she is about to cry. "Ella, you know how I've always wanted a family. I've always loved Sweeney, too. I was always jealous of Lucy. Now, he's finally back and it's like fate! But he's still harping on Lucy and avenging her. He thinks Lucy is dead, though. Ella, he can't know what she's become. He'll be devastated. You need to promise me you won't repeat anything I said, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett, of course."

"Good. Thank you, Ella. And I'm sorry you had to hear my little out burst. I got carried away…"

"It's alright. And Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'd be honored to be your daughter," Ella says with a smile, knowing she made Mrs. Lovett's day.

Tears of happiness form at the corners of her eyes. "Why, thank you, love. Happy birthday, my little girl." She kisses Ella on her forehead, strands of loose, auburn hair tickling her face as she inhales the flour and spice scent. Even though Mrs. Lovett can never replace her mom, it felt good to have something similar again after all these years. Mrs. Lovett leaves silently and Ella drifts to sleep.


	12. Foreboding

It was very sunny. Very peculiar weather for London, but Ella didn't question it. She was walking through the park when she noticed that Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Todd, and Toby disappeared. She looks for them, but stumbles upon another familiar face.

"Hello, Ella," Blake says with an amiable smile.

"Hello." Ella feels so confident for once, but there's something also that makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Blake takes her hand and they walk. After a while, somebody grabs her from behind. She opens her mouth but cannot utter a sound.

She finds herself in a large house with elaborate furnishing. Her mother is standing by another girl whom she knows to be Johanna. Johanna is sewing and her birds sing ceaselessly. Ella seems much shorter and so does Johanna. Clara turns around, looking bright, instead of the pale woman she was when Ella last saw her. "Hello, darling!" She runs past Ella and into Judge Turpin's arms. "Did you have fun with your father?" she asks Ella.

"No!"

Ella sits bolt upright in bed, panting and sweating and screaming. Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd rush in. Mrs. Lovett, looking flustered and worried and Mr. Todd leers around, razor in hand.

"What happened? What's wrong? Oh, love, are you hurt? Why did you scream? What happened? I got so worried and Mr. T, too. If anything happened to you-"

"Mrs. Lovett, I'm fine...I think."

"What happened, Ella?" Mr. Todd asks.

"Nothing. It was nothing. I just had a terrible nightmare. That's all."

"It sounded dreadful!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, placing her hand on Ella's forehead.

"It was..."

"Would you want to talk about it?"

With a wary glance at Mr. Todd, Ella decides to respond with, "No. I'm fine."

"After your birthday, you would think you would have pleasant dreams."

Again, Ella looks at Mr. Todd who had finally let down his guard after making sure no one was in the room that he needed to kill. "It started out pleasant."

"It was only a dream." Mr. Todd appears grave as he says this, as if he, too, was haunted by dreams of the past. But the dream couldn't have been Ella's past. Ella never knew who her father was. Turpin was her mother's friend, but he couldn't be her father...could he?

"Well, let's all just get dressed. It's nearly that time anyway. Unless you wish to get more sleep, Ella?" Mrs. Lovett inquires.

"No. I'll get up."

"Alright. Suit yourself. Get dressed, darling."

Ella couldn't help but wonder as the two adults left the room. She went through her daily chores in a stoic manner, the unanswered but forbidden questions dancing in her head, following her like a shadow.  
She sits on the chest by the window, observing, but not really understanding as each customer comes in and gets sent down the chute.

She plays with a ruffle on her silky green dress that she had gotten for her birthday when the bell rings again. She looks up dazed, then her vision suddenly focuses and her body gets hot.

"Hello, Ella. We meet again," Blake says, giving her the same smile from her dream.

"H-Hello...Blake..."

"Just a shave, Mr. Todd," he instructs the barber. He sits down, his eyes never leaving Ella. "You look beautiful. The green matches your eyes."

"Thank you." Ella racks her mind for something intelligent to say, _anything!_ All she comes up with is, "Nice weather today."

He laughs as Mr. Todd lathers his face. Sweeney, looks at Ella, telling her silently that there will be no bloodshed. "Yeah I guess. Same as every other day in London, I suppose," Blake says in his smooth voice. Ella mentally slaps herself for saying something so stupid. "You know, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Well, I guess Mr. Todd would have to approve as well, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party this coming weekend?"

Ella's emerald eyes widen and she gazes pleadingly at Mr. Todd. His leering eyes travel over the boy as he runs his blade up Blake's neck. "It seems Ella fancies that suggestion..."

She sent another mental slap to herself and the barber. "I would like to attend, if that is alright with you, Mr. Todd?"

"I'm not sure I trust her out and about with a stranger..." he drawls.

"We've known each other for a long time, Mr. Todd," Ella begs, trying not to sound as desperate as she felt. "I trust him. He's my best friend's brother."

"I assure you, Mr. Todd, that I will keep her safe and return her home at an appropriate time."

The barber hands him a towel to wipe any excess lather off of his face. He looks from the boy, to Elle and back again, assessing the risks. "I...will let her go. However, you must abide by my rules, boy."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir," he replies, unable to hide the growing grin that lights up his whole face. They shake hands and Sweeney states his bargain. Ella hardly pays attention out of lack of control of her own overflowing joy at his acceptance. "Well, I best be off then. Thank you very much, Mr. Todd. Ella?"

"Yes?" she replies a little too quickly.

"I will see you this weekend." He stares deep into her eyes before kissing her hand, sending fire through her veins.

"I can't wait," they whisper in unison. He smiles while she blushes and bites her lip. He doesn't tear his eyes away from her until the last possible moment, causing him to almost bump into the next customer.

"I'm sorry! Judge Turpin, I'm sorry."

Sure enough, the Judge stands like a vulture in front of the respectful boy. His dark eyes dart to Ella possessively before he masks his face into one of kindness. "That's quite alright. It was my fault."

"I'll be going now. Farewell, Mr. Todd, Ella!" Blake strides out of the shoppe, taking the warmth with him. As the barber and his apprentice lay eyes on the Judge, the room turns to ice. Sweeney Todd looks at the Judge with such a lust that was in every way inhuman, while the Judge looks at Ella with a lust that was entirely unsettling.

"You look absolutely exquisite in that dress. Precisely the same shade of your dazzling eyes." He places a hand under her chin and lifts it so they can see eye to eye. The contact makes Ella want to retch.

"What can I do for you today, sir?" Sweeney demands, tearing his attention away from the barber's apprentice. The Judge scrutinizes him for a moment before turning away from Ella.

"Just a shave, barber." He begins to sit down and untie his scarf, but stops short. "Oh, and barber?"

"Yes, sir?" Todd says, strenuously.

"Don't mess this up."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

While he shaves the pious brute, they both shoot glances at Ella, who remains unresponsive. She stares straight ahead. When Mr. Todd raises his arm for the killing strike, Ella suddenly turns her head to him, realizing what is happening. No. She wanted to end his life. For her mother, for her childhood, for Mr. Todd. Unfortunately, her movement alerts the victim. Luckily, Mr. Todd was even faster. He pretended to clean off the razor and look at it, shining in the light.

"Barber, I must go. I will soon be late for a hearing in twenty minutes."

"But, sir-"

The Judge ignores him, grabs a towel and wipes his face. He reaches in his pocket and sets it on the vanity. He pulls on his coat and strolls to Ella. "My dear, I will see you soon." He kisses her hand and the look in his eyes was the most horrific thing Ella had ever seen. She struggled to maintain an emotionless facade as he left. The longing and aggressiveness she had just seen in the Judge's dark eyes was enough to rattle her whole being. When the Judge left the shoppe, the fear didn't depart with him.


	13. Followed

Ella gets up early Friday morning, already excited for the party with Blake the next day. As she walks into the pie shoppe for breakfast, Mrs. Lovett already has it out. The woman is behind the counter busily working.

"Hurry with breakfast, love. We're all going to the park today. We all deserve a day off, especially since my grand re-opening went so well."

"Oh, alright." Ella smiles to herself as she eats, thinking that a day spent in the park would do her some good. She had an oddly optimistic feeling about today.

After eating, she dressed and met Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett and Toby at the door. Toby seemed excited while Mr. Todd looked less than enthusiastic about their outing. Mrs. Lovett grabs Ella's hand and they walk the few blocks to Hyde Park, past the Judge's house. Ella eyes it warily, feeling as if she is being watched as they pass it and Mr. Todd glares with an intensely unsettling blood lust.

Once they enter the park, they settle underneath a big tree. Toby immediately runs off to fly his new kite. Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd discuss business as Ella gets bored and gets up, following a strong, unexplainable urge. Her optimism returns and her urge to walk around intensifies when she suddenly sees Mrs. Lovett kiss Mr. Todd on the cheek.

As she wanders through the park, she looks back over her shoulder to watch Toby run with his kite. Unfortunately in doing so, she doesn't watch where she is going. She runs right into a sturdy body and looses her balance. As she is about to fall to her knees, strong hands grab her by her forearms. Looking up from the belt in front of her face, she finds herself staring wide-eyed at a familiar man.

"B-Blake!" she stutters. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright," he says with an amiable smile.

Ella opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes up. Instead, she finally takes notice that she is still only as tall as his waist, so she busies herself by dusting off her dress and standing up straight. "Thank you...for catching me."

"It was nothing." Blake smiles again and steadies her with both hands on her shoulders. Ella feels the familiar fire under his hands. It's so hot, it's almost unbearable but Ella is frozen to the spot. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Ella's breath catches in her throat for a moment before she acquiesces. They begin at a slow pace and a vague memory is brought to Ella's attention. In her mind, the sun grows bright and she feels shadow hands swiping at her. It snaps in her mind that this reminds her of her dream where she finds herself with Johanna, the Judge, and her mother. She tries to picture her younger mother in her mind, half believing that if she tries hard enough, she'll come back.

She is broken out of her reverie by Blake speaking into the silence. "Nice weather today, isn't it?" He winks and Ella almost smacks herself. She thought he had forgotten.

"Yes. I guess it's cloudy like every other day."

He laughs melodiously and she notices his hand twitch toward her. "You're so quiet so I had to say something. Are you excited for tomorrow?"

Ella's heart skips a beat at the mention of the party tomorrow night that she would be attending with him. "More like nervous."

"Why nervous?"

"No reason," she says to avoid sounding stupid by saying: "I'm going with a kind, gorgeous man like you! Why wouldn't I be nervous?"

"So what were you thinking about? You seemed really deep in thought."

"I was thinking about my mother."

"Oh." Blake sobers at the subject. "How have you been doing since that?"

"I have nightmares about the night she died all the time. Or at least I used to at the workhouse. Ever since I moved in with Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd, I didn't dream. Only one night I had a..."

"A what?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"No. Tell me." He stops and turns to face her.

"I had one nightmare recently. But it's foolish. You'll think me bonkers."

"I would never," he assures with that warm smile that adds to his beauty. With a face like that, how could she say no?

"Well, the nightmare started pleasant. You and I were walking in the park. All of a sudden, someone grabbed me and pulled me away and I am entering Judge Turpin's house. Johanna and Mother were in there. She acted like...Turpin was my...father."

"That certainly sounds odd..." Blake's brow crinkles in thought.

"I'm afraid the dream may be right..."

"That's nonsense. It was just a dream."

And Ella would have believed him in his comforting voice. "But look at us now."

Blake looks at her, around, and down at himself. Looking back at her, he says, "This is only a coincidence."

"But I don't know who my father is!" she shouts.

He stares at her for a moment in shock, not quite knowing how to respond to Ella's outburst. "Oh," he manages after a while. She stares helplessly up at him and he instinctively wraps his arms around her. Now it's her turn to be in shock. It takes her a moment, but she finally relaxes in his comforting grip. "It's only a coincidence," he repeats. "You may not know who your father is, but that doesn't change anything. I know you could never be his daughter."

"But he was mom's-"

"It doesn't matter if they were friends." He holds her away to look at her face. Her usually pale complexion is flushed with the threat of tears. Her eyes are wide and sparkling with the pooling water. "Nothing this beautiful could come from a brute like that."

In that instant, Ella feels so many different emotions. The initial shock, as always, comes first. Then she is overcome by embarrassment, flattered, and reassurance. She bites her lip before whispering, "Thank you."

He holds her close once more, stroking her hair soothingly. Just as she begins to melt into the embrace, the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she feels – for the second time today – as if she's being watched.


	14. Beautiful

"Mrs. Lovett!" came Ella's panicked call throughout the shoppe the next morning.

Sensing the urgency, the baker runs into Ella's room with her rolling pin, ready to bash someone's head in with it if need be. "What's wrong, love?"

"I need you!" she begs, swinging around and smothering the older woman in a distraught embrace.

"What is it?"

"The party!" she wails. "I need help getting ready! I want to impress Blake!"

Mrs. Lovett blinks twice, not quite sure if that was what she really heard after the yelling. She slowly lowers the rolling pin and looks at the young girl wrapped around her. As Ella looks up at her with pleading eyes, she gets that maternal feeling and the desire to make it real. Mrs. Lovett had always wanted to be a mother. Yes, she would have preferred a son and that was – in essence – Toby, but looking at the pretty young girl and reminiscing on times when she was that young made her want to dress her up like a doll. A girly grin spread across her face. "Come on, love. Let's get you all dolled up."

Mrs. Lovett starts to get out a heap of black and blood red when Ella stops short. "Mrs. Lovett. I don't know about that."

"Well why not?"

"Is it really...appropriate?" she asks, tentatively.

"Why wouldn't it be? At least the Judge won't be there. I heard about some big scandal that was going to be held to court this evening. You'll be fine, love. Besides, I know you like Mr. Sutton," she adds with a wink. "You said you wanted to impress him."

"Yes, but I'm very shy around him personality wise. I don't think I could ever be that...exposed..."

Mrs. Lovett glances down at her own heaving bosoms, barely hidden by her dark dress. She feels a pang of guilt before justifying it by saying to herself that she is just confident. "Love, you know I would never want to lead you wrong, but you should be more confident about yourself."

"I know, but it's especially hard when you're standing next to a man as gorgeous as him."

The baker thinks about the times she stood next to Mr. Todd in all his glory and longing for him. She felt no form of insecurity, only desire. She couldn't comprehend the introverted mind of Ella.

Once she finally gets Ella to simply try it on, they gasp in awe.

The red silk material carefully caressed Ella's every curve, baring most of her neck, upper chest and shoulders, but forming to her arms. The black over-corset was comprised of delicate lace and accentuated Ella's tiny waist. It had a nice volume in the skirt with layers upon layers, the foremost of which was more red silk. Lovett gazes at her "daughter" in admiration. Ella really looks breathtaking in the dress. "Don't you look beautiful..." the baker marvels.

"I do..." Ella gapes down at herself and in the old mirror, not quite believing the two girls are one and the same.

Trance-like, Ella allows Mrs. Lovett to comb her hair. Lovett does so in a gentle manner, remembering when her mother used to do it for her in soft, calming strokes. "I could be a good mother," she thinks to herself. Having learned from her own mother, Mrs. Lovett starts braiding and twisting her hair and pinning it up. She puts on Ella's make up as well, wanting her to look perfect. The guy, in her opinion should never woo the girl. The girl should be the one taking his breath away. Mrs. Lovett helps Ella into her black heels and blood red choker from Mr. Todd before leading her, the finished product, to the mirror again.

Ella's jaw drops, whereas the baker smirks in victory. "This isn't me," Ella says. "It can't be. I'm-"

"Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous."

"Wow."

"Do you think you're ready?" Mrs. Lovett asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I- I think so..."

"He should be here right about now. Let's go show Mr. T." She leads the young girl into the pie shoppe where Mr. Todd is talking to Blake Sutton. The men's conversing immediately halts as they turn their heads to the entering women. Mr. Todd seems emotionless, but Ella knows his eyes are carefully crawling over her disapprovingly. Blake seems to be hit with shock.

"Ella. W-wow. You look absolutely stunning," he stutters.

"Thank you," she replies, blushing.

"Stunning. Yes. That's the word."

"Oh, Mr. T. I think she looks gorgeous. Let me grab her a shawl. I'll be back in a tick." The baker hurries out as the barber grunts in semi-approval. Mrs. Lovett returns as Blake continues staring at Ella in shock. "Mr. T... Where's Toby?" she asks warily, knowing the barber's feelings towards the boy.

"I sent him to deliver a letter to Judge Turpin."

"Whatever for?" she asks, just as confused as Ella. She wraps the shawl around the younger woman's shoulders.

"Anthony will be here with her this evening. The Judge will come shortly thereafter for what he is looking for."

His very vague and confusing answer clicks in the women's brains: Anthony found Johanna and will bring her here tonight. The Judge will come looking for her and the rest... Well, with Mr. Todd, it's self-explanatory, but Blake doesn't know so it goes right over his head.

"Oh. That's nice, dear," Mrs. Lovett replies coolly.

"Mr. Todd, why can't I-?" The barber cuts her off with a stern look that could cut through bone. She knew to keep her mouth shut about the barber's affairs, but Ella couldn't help but express her desire to aid Sweeney Todd in his quest for vengeance.

"Enough of all this foolish chatter," Mrs. Lovett interrupts. "Mr. T, you and I have things to discuss. Ella, have fun at the party tonight."

"I will," she breathes as Blake slips his arm under hers. Her pulse races in the familiar fire his touch ignites.

"I will have her back at an appropriate time," Blake promises the adults. Mr. Todd carefully studies him while Mrs. Lovett gazes at Ella, wishing to be that young again. "Farewell."

Blake leads Ella out of the shoppe and into the cobblestone streets. "Are you excited or nervous?" he asks her.

"Both," she answers.

"Don't be nervous. I'm here for you." His smile melts her heart but at the same time, makes her want to scream, "That is _exactly_ why I should be nervous!" Instead she smiles back.

Halfway down the first street, Ella feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. However, no wind had caused it. She felt a sensation in her gut that she was being watched yet again. This being the third time she felt the same feeling in the past 36 hours, she grew frightened and held on closer to Blake, ignoring the invisible, tickling flames dancing wildly on her skin. He looked at her, slightly perplexed at her bold move, and wrapped an arm around her, presuming she was merely chilled.


	15. Kiss

Sweeney Todd tells Mrs. Lovett in detail what had happened while she was readying Ella for the ball.

"See, Mr. T. What did I tell you? She'll be in your arms by tomorrow morning and by the same time, the Judge will be out of your hair forever," she cheers with a wicked smile.

"I can only hope," the anxious barber says, turning to the window, razor at the ready in his white-knuckled hand.

"Now, love, don't think like that," she croons, meeting him and placing her hands on his shoulders. He stares out the window at nothing in particular. "Mr. T?" He doesn't move or give any indication that he heard her, but she knew he did. She continues, "What did your Lucy look like?" Again, the barber remains motionless as a statue, but the baker knows that her question completely threw him off guard.

"She had yellow hair."

Yes. That's all he ever talked about when describing his late wife. Fair skinned and yellow haired. That was all he probably could remember after being in prison for 15 years and returning to his lonely land lady. He couldn't remember the exact curve of her lips, the sparkling blue of her eyes. He couldn't remember just how thin or curvy she used to be, the comforting floral scent of her favorite perfume or the sweet sound of her voice. Mrs. Lovett remembered her with a sick feeling in her stomach.

A raging desire rips through her at how Sweeney Todd still loves the twit even though he can't remember more than two features about his "beloved" wife. Lucy was gone and Mrs. Lovett is right here, waiting with open arms in which he refused to take refuge. "You can't remember can you?" she accuses, trying so hard to keep the harshness out of her voice. Despair washes over her then and the harsh intentions are gone. "You've got to leave this all behind you now. She's gone. Life is for the alive, my dear. We could have a life, us two...with Toby and Ella. Maybe not like I dreamed. Maybe not like you remember...but we could get by."

Sweeney Todd turns around deliberately and Mrs. Lovett almost flinches, afraid that he would slap her or worse... Instead he stares at her with such an intensity that she had never seen before, at least not like this. The look in his eyes is different than the harshness he has when thinking of the Judge, or the sadness he has when thinking of Lucy and Johanna. The look in his eyes at this moment is so eerily similar to the looks she has only dreamed of. His eyes soften, almost turning the color of chocolate and he looks so uncertain. His mouth slightly open, she sees that internally, he is fighting himself. She sees a longing in his expression that startles her.

"Mr. T?" she whispers, so as to not ruin the mood. In response, he takes a step closer. The confused baker refuses to step back and Sweeney Todd slowly reaches out his left arm. She is frozen when the arm wraps around her waist and pulls her in slowly.

Every move he makes is careful and unsure, as he analyzes everything. He takes in her face, her hollowed cheekbones and sullen eyes, bright with shock, no doubt. A light pink creeps into her skin and he admires her thin, pale neck, seeing just how fast her pulse pounds against the soft flesh. Her full lips seem to invite him in but with his loss of Lucy, he doesn't know whether he should embrace them or not. He admires her mess of auburn curls falling and framing her angular face. He never noticed until now that he just may have feelings for this woman in his arm. He would always push her away when she fawned and gawked, trying to stop himself from doing the same, focusing on his loyalty to Lucy and his revenge on the Judge. Now, of all times when she starts talking of living a new life together, he should push her away, yell in her face, and dismiss her from his shoppe. However, he finds himself incapable and weak under her gaze. This time, he wants to give in. He slowly lowers his face to hers...

The bell rings, interrupting them mere moments before they would have touched lips. Sweeney pulls away to face the intrusion and finds the plump figure of Beadle Bamford in his doorway.

"I'm terribly sorry. Am I interrupting something?" he inquires in his annoyingly nasal voice.

"Not at all, sir. How may I be of service to you?"

"Actually, I am here on official business." He turns his gaze to Mrs. Lovett. "You see, there's been complaints about the stink from your chimney. They say that at night it is something most foul. Health regulations and the public welfare naturally being my duty, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a look at your bake house."

Mrs. Lovett stares at the portly man, confusion written plainly on her face. She is still in a tizzy over Mr. Todd's odd behavior and cannot speak.

"Of course, sir," Mr. Todd injects, understanding her silence and taking advantage of it. "But first, why don't you let me pamper you? You're already here."

"As much as I appreciate tonsorial doormen, I really must see to my official obligations first."

"I completely understand," Mr. Todd says, standing next to Bamford. He pretends to catch a whiff of something intriguing - when it is quite the opposite - and sniffs. "Do indulge me, sir. What is that exotic aroma?" he asks, acting interested and impressed.

Falling for the ego boost, he replies, "My secret is a touch of ambergris." He winks.

Holding back a shudder, he offers, "Dare I offer you something a tad more appropriate for a gentleman of your standing?" When he sees that the Beadle is about to decline yet again, he pulls out the line that never fails. "The ladies will greatly appreciate it, sir."

* * *

Arriving at the party, Ella was nervous to say the least. There were a lot of people dancing, the throng moving as if one body. Some were drinking and talking but most were twirling around the giant room.

Blake led her onto the dance floor and spun her into him with the confident grace he always carried himself with. He was obviously at home in the mansion, for he didn't look the least bit uncomfortable. Ella, of course, felt like she had two left feet on the dance floor, especially dancing with him. She desperately wanted to shake her shyness off and just act confident around him, but her fear of doing something stupid always stopped her.

"Would you like a refreshment?" he asked after they danced for a while. She nodded her head. He lead her by one hand to a table laid out with fancy wines. Ella had never had alcohol before, so she was a little wary of the drinks. However, Blake poured her a little sparkling white wine into a glass and passed it to her. She took a sip and found it had a good taste. He sipped from his glass and started small talk.

"Would you like me to introduce you to anyone?" he asked, politely trying to get her to open up.

"I'm not really..." she trailed off, not knowing quite how to say that she didn't know anyone here and didn't _want_ to know anyone here. As long as she was with him, she would be fine.

* * *

After sending Beadle Bamford down the trapdoor, Sweeney shoos Mrs. Lovett out against both of their wills. He wants her to dispose of the evidence before anything goes wrong. This is the night of Sweeney Todd's revenge and nothing will mess it up for him if he can help it.

The bell rings again and he turns to see Toby. "Did you deliver the letter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," he praises.

Toby rushes out.

Soon after, Mrs. Lovett comes back. "Mr. T, we have an emergency."

"What?"

"Toby... He... He has suspicions... I've got him locked in the bake house, but if he escapes, he'll go to the law," she says, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"He won't escape," he says, tightening his grip on his razor and following her out of the shoppe.

They enter the bake house only to find it empty. They search the room and even the sewers to no avail. When they give up their search, Sweeney gives Mrs. Lovett a lift through the sewer grate. Her scream echoes through the chamber and he scrambles up after her. _

* * *

A young man dancing with a pretty, red haired girl a few feet away, waves, catching Blake's eye. "There's James and Margaret. Why don't we-"

Ella clutches him arm. "No! I mean, I just- I'm sorry. Just- Please stay. I-" In her rushed mess of words and gesticulations, trying to beg him to ignore his friends, she knocks over a glass of red wine that was set on the table. It pours over the white table cloth, staining it. She rushes to right the cup, but it is useless. The damage has been done. Only a few drops manage to find her dress, but it is near the bottom and the colors are so similar that it is hardly noticeable. Of course, to Ella, it's quite obvious.

"Oh my goodness! I've spilled it all over myself and the table and-"

"Ella, don't worry your pretty little head," Blake says, assisting her attempts to clean the mess. "It's not a big deal. You're fine."

"It is a big deal. Oh, dear. You shouldn't have invited me. I'm a mess. I'm so clumsy. I can't do anything right."

Blake puts his fingers to her lips to quiet the babbling girl. "Don't think like that," he says with a sweet smile.

"But-"

"No," he interrupts, removing his fingers after lingering for just a moment. "You are a very beautiful girl, Ella. You're sweet and funny... I wouldn't choose to spend my time with anyone else."

Ella swears that her face turns the color of her dress at that moment, so she lowers her face in embarrassment to hide it. He places a curled finger underneath her chin and lifts so he meets her eyes once more.

"Ella... I've wanted to do something for a very long time now..."

Her brow knits in confusion as he pulls her close. Shock settles in once she realizes what he means. His one hand cradles her head as he leans down to kiss her. Just as she can feel his breath one her lips, strong hands grip her upper arms and tear her from Blake's embrace.

"Ella!" he shouts, but dancers block him from her view as she is swept away through the crowd. Confused, she cannot fight back against the hands holding her. She is helpless as they drag her farther and farther away from the man she almost gave her first kiss to.


	16. Demons

**_A/N: This was going to be the last chapter, but as I was writing, I thought there might be too much information in one chapter. So, the next one will be the last. Besides, it's been SOOOOOOOOO long since I've updated BotE that I decided I would give you all a little something extra before the last chapter. It focuses a little more on Sweeney and Nellie, too, for those Sweenett fans reading this! :) Now, enough of my rambling. Thank you to those who put up with it. :p Enjoy my story!_**

Sweeney Todd scrambles through the sewer grate to find police flooding the place. Two hold Nellie Lovett by each arm and another two grab Sweeney in the same manner. Enraged by the authorities handling her in that way, he lunges at the men. The hands on his arms tighten as one guard yells, "He has a weapon!" Another officer comes up and rips the razor out of Sweeney Todd's death grip. He just can't win tonight.

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett yells as she is dragged out of the bake house. When she is behind the counter, she flails around at drawers. One opens and she fumbles around inside it, presumably attempting to grab a weapon. Apparently, it fails her and she continues to be dragged across her own shoppe. "Mr. T!" she calls a second time.

"Nellie!"

At his response, Nellie freezes and stops fighting against the guards. Hearing the man that she has fawned over for years finally called her by her first name since that one day many years ago.

_

* * *

_

Nellie Lovett was 16 years old and in the market. She looks around, eager, knowing that he promised to meet her here, as he does every week. Next to the melon cart in St. Dunstan's Square every Thursday, the boy of her dreams would casually approach her. Being as she was, she was observant enough to notice a shadow forcing his grin to falter ever so slightly, but she was blind enough to ignore it.

_"Hello, Nellie," he greeted, kissing her hand._

_"Good morning, Benjamin," she replied, blushing._

_"How would you fancy going into the park with me?"_

_Remembering all the good times spent underneath the giant willow, she nodded excitedly, speechless for once. The handsome gentleman with warm, brown eyes took her by the arm and escorted her away from the bustling market. The sounds of business faded and gave way to laughing kids and chatting couples. This time, though, everything seemed just a little more distant. The air chilled her just an extra smidge but this time, Ben didn't wrap his arm around her shoulders as was usual of him. He was always so thoughtful and caring. He never spoke a bad word of anyone, and he valued life so much that he wouldn't even harm a fly. When they sat down underneath their willow, Nellie couldn't help but feel an invisible wall between them._

_"Ben, is something wrong, love?"_

_Not one to lie, or hurt anyone, he said only, "In a manner."_

_"Would you like to talk about it?"_

_"I sort of have to..."_

_"Whatever do you mean, love?" she asked, worry and anxiety building underneath the surface. With her expert ease, she put a lid over the emotions and masked her face in a look of polite and genuinely caring interest._

_"Nellie, darling, I'm terribly sorry but we must stop having these rendezvous. As much as it pains me to say... I can't be with you like this anymore."_

_Again, Nellie was speechless. The words struck her like a butcher's knife through meat. She opened her mouth, tried to speak, but nothing save for a few stutters emitted from her mouth._

_Pleading with her, Ben grasped her hands in his. "It isn't me!"_

_"I don't understand..." Nellie managed._

_"My parents..." He sighs."They have arranged for me a marriage. I have no idea as of yet what my bride-to-be even looks like!" His eyes desperately scan her figure. Whether he is looking for a reaction or if he is just frantically memorizing her every curve and line, she does not know. Nellie doesn't know anything, nor can she process correctly anything her beloved has just said. She sits, in shock. "Nellie, my pet, I am so sorry..."_

_"But... But I love you."_

_Ben does not reciprocate the words. He only looks at her sadly and longingly, as if he is trying to decide whether or not he should touch her one last time. He elects to kiss her full lips, love, passion, and heartbreak all conveyed in one simple motion."I'm sorry," he repeats._

_"I...understand..." Nellie chokes out._

_"I hate to do this, but my future wife's family is coming over to my house tonight and they should be there soon, so I must go."It is clear in his chocolate-colored eyes that he hates himself for hurting her like he is. It is obvious it hurts him more to hurt someone else, nonetheless his beloved Nellie."I'm sorry," he laments one last time. Holding her hands tightly, he kisses her forehead so lightly, that she would have thought it was the breeze. Still looking at her with that look of hopeless longing, he opens his mouth to speak. It takes a long time for sound to come out, but when it finally does, it is one word: "Nellie..."_

_Unable to bear it any longer and confused as to what he could say to make it right, he flees. He hates that it is the most cowardly thing he has ever done but it seems as if there is no other choice._

_Nellie just stares blankly at his handsome, retreating figure. A single tear rolls down her cheek._

* * *

After that, he never called her Nellie. He spent all his time with Lucy, for whom he immediately fell. It was only once Nellie settled to marry Albert, while still secretly pining for Benjamin Barker, that he actually started talking to her again. When he would say her name, he said "Mrs. Lovett." She wonders why it took so long. If it was either that he was so enamored with Lucy or he was too ashamed of himself and just hoped that, with time, it would pass. The only thing that passed was time. She feels just as strongly for him now as she did all those years ago. She only hopes that he feels the same. Hearing him call her by her first name, she thinks there is hope.

Sweeney Todd is carried through the shoppe by three burly officers right behind his landlady. He fears the worst and wonders what would happen - or is happening - to Ella.

* * *

Ella is carried out to the streets and once the cool air hits her face, she remembers to turn around and face her captor. As she does so, she prays to whatever higher being there may or may not be that it is only Mr. Todd.

She is sadly and horribly mistaken.

"Get your bloody hands off me, you filthy rat!" she screams, struggling against Judge Turpin's vise-like grip.

"I don't think so, young lady. We still have a score to settle," he mutters, only the quality of his voice proving how laborious it is to hold her still.

"No, we don't! I'm legally living with Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett, and they are taking very good care of me. There's nothing to settle."

"We'll see about that."

The rest of their short voyage is in silence as Ella struggles to get free. All efforts prove fruitless as they arrive at the prison.

"You will stay here until tomorrow. Then you will be called in to trial."

"I didn't _do_ anything!" she yells at the pious man.

Regardless, he throws her into a cell and locks her in. He hands the keys to a guard and wipes his hands off on his vest, as if the keys or her are crawling with the Black Plague.

Looking around, Ella sees Mr. Todd slumped in the cell across from her. She calls out his name, but the guard bangs against the bars, a clear warning to not talk. She turns around to see Mrs. Lovett in the cell with her.

It is when the guard falls asleep that she chances a word with Mrs. Lovett.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes, darling?"

"What are we doing here?" Ella asks, growing tired.

"I haven't the slightest notion, love, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Turpin says we still have a score to settle but I don't know what that means. I'm legally and rightfully living with my mentor and his landlady. My mother's will has been put away. Everything was sorted out." Once she says this, a sudden thought sprouts. "Everything but my father..."

"Whatever do you mean?" Nellie Lovett asks.

"You see, I grew up with my mum. Just her. I never knew who my father was. I still don't. To my knowledge, she never even mentioned it in the will," Ella explains.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Lovett says, pulling her into a soft embrace.

"It's alright. I never even really gave it much thought...until now." There is a pause as Elle simply enjoys the feeling of a mother's care, even though it's not really her mother. "Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think is going to happen to us?"

"I don't know, darling. I don't know." She rubs Ella's back as she trails off. She begins humming, "Not While I'm Around" and Ella is transported back to when she was very little.

Her mother would hum her a love song lullaby, occasionally singing. She would hold her precious darling close and rub her back in smooth circles. Ella can almost imagine that the auburn curls tickling her nose are the soft locks of chocolate hair of her mother. Clara was never as curvy as Nellie, but it didn't matter. For just one moment, Ella had a mother again.

"Demons will charm you with a smile for a while, but in time nothing can harm you. Not while I'm around."


	17. Court

**A/N: I know that I said this would be the last chapter. Well... It's not. There's one more coming your way, my lovelies. I just felt so bad that it's been so long since I updated, I thought I would at least give you this - what I had of the last chapter so far. Please enjoy and review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will give you the much-anticipated finale of this wonderful story!**

Ella wakes to gray light filtering through barred window high above her head. She stirs and looks up at Mrs. Lovett, who is still holding her to her bosom. The woman is gently stroking the younger girl's hair absentmindedly. When she felt Ella's movement, she stops and looks to her.

"Oh, Ella. You're awake."

"Yes. Mrs. Lovett, I'm scared. I have such a bad feeling about our hearing today."

"It'll be alright, love." Mrs. Lovett holds her close, and Ella can hear the older woman's heartbeat.

The beating speeds up as several footsteps ring through the hall. The women hear keys jangle and a door open. A few footsteps travel back down the hall as one set walks towards their cell. The keys unlock the steel bar door and officers grab them. The uniformed men lead them through the corridor, passing other cells with convicts inside. Ella sees Mr. Todd being dragged ahead, and she begins to feel fear settle in the pit of her stomach.

The three are escorted through the abundant crowd to the witness stand, where Ella was pushed to the front. Indignant, Ella glowers at the officers placing her, but resigns to stand there at the head of the holding box with dignity. She stares down Judge Turpin as he sits at his podium and pounds his gavel.

Once silence befalls the courtroom, he begins with a sickeningly fake sweet voice. "Ah, Ella Sophia." She clenches her teeth together. "This is the second time you have been brought before this bench, my dear."

"I know, sir," Ella responds harshly.

"Speak only when you are spoken to," he demands, striking the gavel once more. When satisfied, he eyes her over, presumably admiring his dress on her voluptuous body. It is now dirty, torn and smelly, but it doesn't take much away from how the fabrics cling to her waist and accentuate her generous breasts. After he drinks his fill of the sight, he proceeds to say, "Do you have anything to say on your behalf?"

"Yes, sir. I object!" says Ella.

"To what?"

"This! Everything! I demand to be released. I know not why I am here, and until I have a good reason for being locked up in prison for a night, I refuse to just sit and let it happen," Ella says boldly, letting all her pent up anger boil over.

"Oh, you are here for a very important reason. You are not allowed to be living with Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett."

"Why not?"

"Because your father is alive," at these words, Ella freezes. Her father...whom she had never met nor heard of...was alive and out there somewhere, just waiting for her to come home. Just as her mind starts to race, picturing what he looks like and what he does for a living, she is snapped back to reality by Judge Turpin, "Would you like to be with your father?"

"I... Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd have been nothing but gracious to me since I came to live with them." Looking back at her master and landlady, she sees Mrs. Lovett, eyes bulging and jaw hanging open, and Mr. Todd with a similar, wide-eyed stare, very unlike him and his usual "I'm never going to let anyone see my true feelings" expression. A glimmer in his eyes barely betrays a hint of fear in his coal black eyes. "I consider them my parents for all intents and purposes...but I would like to meet my father."

"He's right here."

Ella searches the crowd for a moment until it hits her. She slowly turns to the sadistic judge. "You?"

"Yes, my dear."

"You're not my father. You can't be!"

"And why not?" There is a pause as he waits for an answer that Ella cannot produce. She glares defiantly at the Judge, mouth agape but trying to speak, eyes with so bright a spark of murderous intent, if looks could kill, the entire room would drop to the floor in an instant. When his lips curve into a full smirk at her silence, he bows his head to compose himself. "You are under illegal guardianship, and an unfit one at that!"

Mrs. Lovett attempts to lunge forward, but Mr. Todd is faster. He grabs her arm with one strong hand and holds her back, knowing better than to speak out against the Judge. It would only make things worse. Ella also sees that his entire face has twisted into a grotesque mask of complete loathing, as if every cell in his body wants only Judge Turpin's death. His ebony eyes seem deeper than the ocean and strike fear into the young girl's heart.

"How so?" Ella says, the slight waver in her voice betraying her hatred and fear.

Her body goes numb as he goes rambling falsehoods about how Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett treat her. Some people in the crowd gasp and murmur amongst themselves. The three accused keep their jaws clenched to prevent any outbursts from happening.

When the Judge finally stops telling lies, Ella screams, "I object!"

The gavel pounds and Ella knows that if she was within arm's reach of the Judge, that sound would have been from his hand striking her. "You are not the decision maker! I refuse to let my daughter lives with characters such as these two. If you refuse me, you will suffer the same fate as these criminals."

"I will refuse you if I so choose. What fate is in store for these two _innocent_ people?"

"The noose," the Judge says coolly, leaning back in his chair and smirking.

"On what charges? They did nothing wrong!"

"Failure to comply to the law, withholding another man's property-"

"I am not a thing!" Ella interjects, but Turpin continues his "long list" of the "violations of the law" that Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett committed.

He concludes with, "If you choose to follow in their path of unrighteousness, then my darling daughter, I am afraid that I, as Judge and advocate or the Law and the will of God, cannot exclude you from the law."

"I will never be your daughter." She does not yell, yet her statement penetrates the entire room. Not a soul makes a sound, not even a whisper or a breath, as the Judge slowly closes his eyes and almost truly appears hurt, yet compelled to make the "right" decision. When his eyes open, they speak only of hate. They burn through her soul, yet she welcomes the sting. Anything but being under his hand is favorable at this time.

"I see your decision is made." He pounds his gavel. "I, therefore, sentence the three of you to hang by the neck until you are dead! The execution will be held at noon tomorrow. May the Lord have mercy on your souls. Goodbye, Ella." His words are icy and sharp, but nothing compared to the pang in Ella's gut that makes her blood run cold. She never thought that the concept would resonate as soon as it does.

Tomorrow, Ella was going to die.


	18. Father

**A/N: Omg I am so sorry but I only just realized that I switched the point of view at the end of the last chapter. I will correct that in this chapter. My apologies, lovelies. Also, this is definitely for sure the last chapter…finally! It's been over four years in the making, and I appreciate everyone's patience. So sad, yes, that this story is ending, but all good things must come to an end. I thank all those who have been faithful thus far. You're amazing! Also, I tried to make the ending similar to how it happened in history. If you are hungry for more after this, please check out my other stories if you haven't already on here and on fictionpress. My FP username is BrokenXWing. Thank you again for all your support! I couldn't have done this without you 3**

Ella cannot sleep. Even if she could, she would refuse it. Instead, she peers out the barred window, trying to see the moon and the stars above, wishing she could be far away specks as they are. She would be far away from Judge Turpin and his twisted ways, she would be floating and glowing without a care in the world, and she would also…miss her friends. Though she was only with them for a brief moment in time, she would miss Anthony, Helena, and Blake…especially Blake.

_If only I could see him one last time._

Ella sees movement across the way. "Mr. Todd? Is that you?"

"I beg you, do not call me that."

Confused, Ella moves closer to his cell. "Why not?"

"I must tell you something, Cla- Ella."

"You nearly called me by my mother's name," she observes.

"Yes. I have said you look just like her." He moves as close as he can within the restrictions of his cell.

"How did you know my mother?"

He doesn't answer, only sighs. "Ella, I know there is truly no way to prove it to the court, but seeing as we will be hanged come dawn, I think you should know…"

"You confuse me, Mr. Todd."

"I am your father."

Ella's jaw drops. When Mr. Todd's expression does not shift, she speaks. "You jest not?"

"I mean what I say, and it is not easy to say that in particular."

"I-I know not what to say."

"Do not say anything. Simply rest well in eternity knowing the truth."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Todd inquires.

"For telling me the truth." He nods in welcome. "Who knows of this? If you don't mind my asking…"

"No living soul. Only Clara and I know."

"I am quite curious as to why my parentage has been a mystery…" Ella trails off, afraid of the barber's reaction to her easing into the subject.

"I had feelings for your mother, as well as Mrs. Lovett, many years ago. I beg you; do not think ill of me for that."

"I could never… Not now that I know that you are my…father." Ella nearly chokes on the last word.

"Thank you. I can rest peacefully now, as well. As I was saying, I found out one day that I was due to betroth another woman. It was an arranged marriage that I was not aware of. Shortly after I met my future wife, Clara came to me and confessed that she was carrying my child. There was no way either of our families would accept this. My parents were adamant that I marry Lucy, and Clara's parents were devout Christians, very against premarital intercourse. I wanted to father you, but it simply was not possible. Luckily, your mother had a friend who recently was appointed to a place of power. He helped raise you like I couldn't."

"Turpin."

"Yes. I resent it. I wanted, more than anything, to give you a proper, legitimate father."

"I have found you, at last. It matters not which man raised me. I love you."

"I love you, too, Ella." Sweeney Todd leans close to the bars, and his daughter does the same. Through the cold metal, he kisses her forehead. She then kisses his cheek.

They rest peacefully in their separate cells, Sweeney Todd with his arms between the bars and holding his daughter close.

Morning comes, and they are startled awake by a guard pounding on the door. "Time to say your last goodbyes," he says gruffly. Even though it is obvious that he is fatigued from working at this early an hour, there is a certain sadistic twinkle in his eye. Of course, everyone gets excited when a hanging, or even a burning, happens in the centre of town. A sick part of every human being when one is entertained by the demise of already unfortunate people. "Ladies first," he says, unlocking the door.

Ella takes her time untangling herself from her long lost father and standing up. She is almost out the door when she turns; realizing that the guard's pounding has not woken Mrs. Lovett. "Mrs. Lovett, wake up." She steps closer, but Nellie Lovett's face is concealed by her tousled hair as she sits in the corner of the cell. "Mrs. Lovett, we have to leave now." Ella kneels down next to her and brushes away the auburn curls.

Nellie's face is paler now than it ever was before. Her eyes are vacant, and her mouth is half open with foam in the corner of her full lips. There is a small vial in her stiffened hand.

The color drains from Ella and Sweeney's faces. Their jaws hang open like the dead baker's.

"Looks like that needs taken care of," the guard grumbles in disgust. "That shan't stop today's events, though." He grabs Ella roughly by the arm and pulls her away from the corpse.

"No!" she screams, never tearing her eyes from the woman that could have been her new mother. "Mrs. Lovett! Mr. Todd, do something!" She sobs as she is carried away from whatever could have been her family.

Two more guards appear and open Sweeney Todd's cell. He doesn't give them much of a struggle as they pull him out, and, like Ella, his eyes are glued to his faithful companion. No one notices the tear that rolls down his cheek, and no one hears when he whispers, "I love you, Nellie."

As Ella leaves the jail, the crisp morning air nips at her skin. Corse rope is tied around her wrists, and she is led to the centre of town, the area in front of the courthouse. She sees the dreaded platform with three nooses hanging from separate beams. There is already a crowd of sick people, waiting to see the show. Ella glares at them. They would not be so excited at this public form of humiliation and suffering if it were their necks being broken, or if their children were the ones slowly strangling to death. In this sadistic crowd, Ella knows no one will defend her.

Hope causes her heart to pound as she spots Blake and a sobbing Helena straight ahead.

"Blake!" Ella cries out. He fights an onslaught of tears as she nears him, flanked by two guards.

"Ella, this shouldn't be happening," Helena weeps.

"I wish there were something I could do," Blake says, sorrow constricting his words.

Ella stops, the guards with her. "Me too."

"I've wanted to do something for a while now and I haven't the courage to do so. Now, I fear, is my last chance." He leans in and kisses her gently. His lips feel soft as satin against her chapped ones. He tastes sweet, too, like fresh fruit. Blake sends warmth and comfort in this simple and short-lived gesture, but Ella holds onto the moment as long as she can. For a moment, she forgets the crowd around them and the gallows waiting with a noose for her.

He pulls away, and the guards haul her towards the platform. Her eyes remain connected with his as she climbs the stairs and stands next to Sweeney Todd. She doesn't listen as the foul judge announces that Nellie Lovett killed herself in her cell. Todd twitches at this point, but without a weapon, he is powerless against the judge. He reads off their "crimes," but Ella only watches Blake, still able to feel his soft touch. She had been waiting for his kiss for quite some time, but she never knew that he wanted it, too.

Everything is surreal, like an outer body experience. Judge Turpin asks the two victims if they have any parting words.

"I only wish you were in my place, you lustful coward," Sweeney Todd says, knowing he has nothing left to lose. He is already standing on Death's door. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, you slimy, adulterous pig!" The crowd cries out accusations of treason and lying.

"Silence him," the Judge says, clearly annoyed by his words, yet shrugging them off. The executioner tears a piece of cloth from his robe and shoves it in the barber's mouth. The Judge steps in front of Sweeney Todd and speaks quietly so that only those on the platform can hear. "Hopefully this will teach you some respect, worm." As he stares into Sweeney's eyes, a realization dawns. "Benjamin Barker," he breathes, incredulous. "I should have killed _you_ when I had the chance."

He steps towards Ella and resumes to his previous volume. "Any last words?" He runs a finger across her cheek and she shudders.

"I am innocent," she declares. "I have done nothing against the law. I am not afraid of you or Death. What's more," she takes her voice down to a whisper. "I know who my father is. Do not try to claim that I am your flesh and blood, you pompous rat. My real father is ten times the man you'll ever be." She glares at him a moment as he is stunned by her words. She raises her head high and stares forward into the crowd.

"Hang them," is the Judge's order.

White hoods are placed over Mr. Todd's and Ella's heads. The nooses are slipped around their necks and tightened. Sweeney Todd sends a silent prayer to the heavens.

"Lucy, forgive me. I have failed you, then and now. I wish only to burn in Hell for the wrongs I have committed. Clara…I failed you, too. Forgive me. Hold Ella close when she joins you. Nellie…forgive me…for everything."

Ella closes her eyes and remembers the kiss. Blake's image dances on her lids as the trap door gives way, there are two loud snaps, and her world turns black.


End file.
